


Untitled

by ziamgaylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13!Niall, Anal Sex, Buttsex, Dub!Con, I think that's about it, M/M, Oral Sex, cross!dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt</p>
<p>"Can you write a smut with Liam and Zayn fucking Niall? Cross!Dressing 13!Niall 26!Liam 29!Zayn? Zayn picks a random boy and Niall doesnt want it but in the end he does? Omfg im sick haha (: Thanks bby"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to give this an actual name but this is from a prompt I got on tumblr. My url is the same as my user also. I don't own the boys and all that crap or whatever. READ THIS AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU GET OFFENDED, I TAGGED WARniNGS AND STUFF

He hates it here. He really fucking hates it here.

  
He hates the way they treat him here. He absolutely despises everything about this stupid orphanage, if you can even call it that. It's really just a high class crack house.

  
Niall doesn't know who his real parents are, they dropped him here when he was a wee little baby. The only thing Niall knows, is that nobody ever wants the pale, brunette boy. He can never decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

  
Most of the children here, thirteen and older, are sold as sex slaves, prostitutes. The younger ones are actually given up for adoption. So far, Niall has had no luck in getting adopted, because he really does not want to end up someone's sex toy. And lucky him, he has less than a week before his thirteenth birthday.

  
It's a screwed up place. It really, really is.

  
Niall sighs as he wrung out the mop in his hands. He wants nothing more than to be out of this stupid place.

  
"Yeah, well we've got lots of little kids running around the place... if you'd like to take a look, y'know." The owner of the facility, Louis, says, his voice carrying up the nearby stairs.   
"I'm not looking for little children, if you know what I mean?" Another voice says, one Niall doesn't know. One he doesn't want to know.

  
"Oh, okay then." Louis says. Niall hears their footsteps and the creaking of the wooden boards beneath their feet. He tries not to focus too much on their conversation and works on mopping the hallway.

  
The sounds of the videogames being played down the hall are faint, but loud enough for Niall to hear and wish he'd have finished his chores much sooner. But then there's the fact that he's not allowed in there for a few more days.

  
It makes him sick to his stomach to think that in a few more day, he'll be like a pig for slaughter, except he's not going to get slaughtered (hopefully).

  
Niall hasn't even reached the end of the hallway when Louis and the unknown man reach the top of the landing. Ignoring their conversation gets harder when he hears Louis mention his name.

  
"That one? Oh that's Niall, but I don't think he's quite the right age." Louis says.

  
The man shrugs. "Don't care, I'll wait as long as I need to. But that's the one I want, he's perfect." Niall glances at the man. He's a little taller than Niall, with hair the color of coal and olive skin. Very attractive, Niall thinks, but he still wouldn't want to be the man's little fuck toy.

  
"Niall, you heard the man." Louis snaps, causing Niall to drop his broom. "Go pack up your things, you're going with him."

  
Reluctantly Niall obeys Louis and less than twenty minutes later, he's in a sleek black car with a man he doesn't even know the name of. That's how fucked up that place is. No legal paperwork or anything, it's like, "Here, you want 'im? You can have 'im."

  
Niall sits as close to the door as he can the entire ride. He doesn't speak to the black haired man once, not until they reach what must be his house.

  
"I'm Zayn." The man says. "I'm not gonna be horrible to you, but you're gonna need to follow my house rules alright, no matter what they are."

  
"Whatever." Niall mutters, looking out the window at the large house.

  
Zayn takes Niall's chin between his thumb and his forefinger and forces Niall to look him in the eyes. Niall tries to look anywhere but Zayn's face, while Zayn, on the other hand, takes in all of Niall's feature. From his pale, freckled skin, to the chapped, yet soft looking lips of his.

  
Involuntarily, Zayn licks his lips. "First, I'm gonna have you dye your hair blond, okay? You'll be much prettier."

  
**

  
Even if Niall doesn't like his new home with Zayn, it's significantly better than the place he lived for the past thirteen years of his life. Zayn feeds Niall, clothes him, all the necessary crap. Niall is grateful for that.

  
He just doesn't like the fact that Zayn has taken to calling Niall his "Pretty Boy". Or the fact that when Zayn found out that Niall had just turned thirteen, he went out and bought him some lacy panties, and told Niall that whenever he and Zayn were home together, that's all he's allowed to wear. And some socks if his feet get cold.

  
Never would Niall admit that he's taken a liking to them, especially the silky ones. The soft and smoothe fibers of the panties felt nice against his prepubescent cock. He was at least half hard when he was in them most of the time.

  
He'd only get harder when he'd see Zayn sitting on the couch, in his boxers and t-shirt, absent-mindedly rubbing himself. Or when Zayn would "accidentally" rub him in passing.   
Zayn never forced Niall to do anything he didn't want to do, except maybe wear a little lipstick from time to time. It's because he says it makes Niall "look like a really pretty boy". Other than that, Niall is pretty much free to do whatever he wants, as long as it isn't illegal.

  
**

  
"Niall! We have company!" Zayn yelled from downstairs, startling Niall.

  
Niall scrambled off of his bed to go downstairs and meet his guest. In his lacy panties of course, it's what Zayn requested when he told Niall an hour ago.

At the front door, stood Zayn, lips locked with another, slightly taller man. They seemed to be in a very heated, very passionate, makeout session, if the moans coming from their lips were any indication. Niall awkwardly watched, somewhat aroused, for a little before the two men break apart breathing heavily.

  
"Niall," Zayn panted, "This is my boyfriend, Liam. Liam, this is my... sort of son, Niall."

  
Niall held out a hand, which Liam took, but instead of shaking Niall's hand, he pulled him in tight. Liam cupped Niall's ass in his silk panties, pressing their bodies tight. Niall could feel Liam's erection against his stomach, and squirmed uncomfortably as he began to rub the smaller boys ass cheeks.

  
"He's really pretty, Zayn." Liam muttered, looking down at Niall. "Just imagine what he'll look like when I'm fucking into him."

  
Niall tried to push away from Liam, but failed because Liam only tightened his grip on the boy. "Feisty, I like it." He didn't release Niall until after he placed a hard, wet kiss on his lips.

  
"I've been waiting to do this for weeks." Zayn huffed as he walks into the livingroom, plopping onto the couch. Liam followed suit, Niall too until Zayn told him to go grab a few beers from the kitchen.

  
When he returned to the livingroom with two beers in his hand, Zayn said, "Niall, could you go turn the television on for us?" Niall nodded and made his way to the TV stand, bending over to turn it on. This was another one of Zayn's rules, that whenever Niall did something that required it, he bend over, pushing out his ass because that's what Zayn likes.

  
"He's got such a nice ass, babe, I don't see how you could resist it." He heard Liam say lowly. It made Niall queasy thinking about the fact that his, whatever Zayn is to him, and this new stranger were going to take turns making him their little bitch. But it also, maybe, kinda, turned him on.

  
Which only made him even more queasy.

  
As Niall went to take a seat far from the two men, Liam shook his head and pat the space between he and Zayn. One look from Zayn told Niall that he he had no choice but to obey.

  
Niall sat between them, trying to keep to himself as much as possible. You'd think being almost completely naked would make him nervous or uncomfortable, but it felt nice seeing as Zayn liked to keep the house warm.

  
Liam rested his hand on Niall's upper thigh, not too far from his average sized cock, his thumb rubbing circles. That only made it harder for Niall to focus on the sitcom in front of him. Liam's hand continues to slip further up Niall's leg until he's rubbing the young boy's cock through his tight panties.

  
In no time Niall was hard and fighting the urge to moan. Zayn noticed Liam's actions and took Niall's face in his hands and began to kiss him. Zayn kissed him fervently and Niall tried to resist, he really did, but when Liam's hand moved into his underwear, he moaned and all caution was thrown to the wind.

  
Liam began pumping his fist on Niall's shaft, leaning into Niall's ear whispering, "You ever been fucked?" Niall made a noise that sounded like a cross between a no and a moan. His hand moved a little faster, causing Niall to moan loudly into Zayn's mouth. Zayn took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue into Niall's mouth.

  
Niall felt the familiar tightening in his lower abdomen, and is came all over Liam's hand and his legs. Liam pulled his hand away, wiping it on the lacy panties.   
Liam pulled his cock out of his pants and began to tug on it softly. "Knees." Niall obeyed, half reluctant, half willing. "You've got such a pretty mouth, let's see if you know how to use it."

  
He was a bit hesitant at first, mainly because he had never actually sucked anyone's cock before, but Liam began to guide him through it. "Just start with the tip and take the rest as much as you can. Watch for your teeth, 'kay?"

  
Zayn left the room for a minute or two, and came back with a bottle of lube in his hand. He turned the TV off also, seeing it as nothing more than a distraction.  
Niall nodded, and took the head of Liam's large cock in his mouth, working his way down slowly. For an inexperienced first timer, he seemed to be doing well, if the sounds coming from Liam's lips were any indication.

  
"You look so fucking pretty like this." Liam muttered. "Fuck."

  
Behind them, Zayn was putting a fair amount of lube on his fingers, to go ahead and open Niall up. When he pulled Niall's panties off and pressed his index finger to the boy's hole, Niall tried to pull off of Liam's cock but Liam wasn't having any of that. He fisted his hands in Niall's hair, keeping him down.

  
Zayn's finger went into the tight, very tight, hole. He couldn't wait to get in there. Niall began to squirm in discomfort because he has never had anything up there. Ever.  
"Fuck, Niall." Liam hissed. "Teeth, you fucker."

  
Zayn searched Niall's hole for his prostate, twisting and turning his finger around to find it. When he did, Niall let out a long, but slightly muffled, moan. Zayn grinned to himself, before inserting a second finger. Niall clenched around them as he does.

  
Liam pushed Niall's head further, nearly choking the boy, but he wasn't complaining. "Fuck, Zayn. I don't see how you held off on this boy for so long." Liam moaned.

  
"He's so fucking tight, man." Zayn said, slipping in one more finger. He fucked his fingers in and out, hitting Niall's prostate every time. Between sucking and being fingered, Niall tried to push back on Zayn's fingers everytime he thrusted in. "Look at him, little slut, so fucking needy, watch."

  
Zayn pulled his fingers almost all the way out. Niall followed him, nearly pulling off of Liam's dick, but Liam kept Niall's head in place. It took everything in Liam to keep from fucking a hole through Niall's skull, because his mouth was so warm and felt so fucking awesome.

  
Liam only pulled the young boy off when he wass about to cum, wanting to cum inside the boy. "Zayn, pass me that." He said gesturing to the bottle of lube.

  
Zayn did that, inserting a fifth finger into Niall's tight little hole. He was anxious to get in there for himself. Liam slicked up his cock, and tugged a little watching Niall try to fuck himself of Zayn's fingers.

  
Niall was about ready to cum again, when Liam asked, "He ready?" Zayn nodded, pulling out of Niall, who whined in protest. Liam pat his lap, "Alright, Pretty Boy, take a seat. Niall stood up, legs feeling like jelly, and positioned his hole above Liam's cock. "Slowly lower yourself down, when you're ready just move."

He began lowering himself slowly, hands anchored on Liam's shoulders for support. It was a bit tough, getting the head in, but after that, Niall dropped himself all the way down. He sat still for a bit, eyes watering a little from the pain.

  
Liam gripped Niall's waist tight, tight enough to leave hand shaped marks, as he held himself from thrusting madly into the small boy. Niall was tight, tight enough to make him cum right away. Zayn used some lube to slick up his own dick, stroking himself as he watched.

  
After the pain subsided into pleasure, Niall began bouncing on Liam's thick cock right away. He honestly couldn't believe that he didn't want this before now, it's was fucking amazing.

  
Liam let the boy do most of the work at first. But after a while, he couldn't take it, and began pounding into him, hitting his prostate almost every time. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of Niall's moans, Liam's litanies of "Fuck" and "so fucking tight" and the sound of their skin slapping against each other.

  
Niall clenched hard around Liam as he came five thick white spurts of cum between he and Liam. The feeling of Niall clenched around him, only caused Liam to cum too, except harder. So hard, Liam had white spots swimming through his vision.

  
Niall collapsed against Liam, somethering his cum between the two of them. Liam groaned from oversensitivity and tried to pick Niall up off of him, but was way too spent.  
When he regained a little strength, Niall got up off of Liam, falling onto the couch beside him. Liam moved to the other couch, Zayn immediately taking Liam's place. He took Niall's flaccid cock in his mouth, working it until it was at full mast again.

  
Niall writhed beneath him because his cock was still too sensitive to touch. But he couldn't help it, Zayn's mouth felt so good. After pulling off, Zayn lined himself up with Niall's hole, which was leaking Liam's cum. He went in easy, and fuck did it feel good.

  
It was wet from cum and lube and warm and still a little tight even though he'd just been fucked.

  
"Fuck, this is so hot." Liam muttered. His cock was half hard again as he watched Zayn enter Niall.

  
The small boy wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist, pushing against him, silently telling Zayn to move. "Words, Niall. Use your words." Zayn said.

  
"Move, please." Niall moaned. Zayn didn't hesitate in fucking into Niall with reckless abandon. He's been waiting for this moment since he brought Niall home with him.

  
Niall moved along with Zayn, fucking along to his rhythm. Moans and groans spilling out of his lips as Zayn repeatedly hit his fuck button. Liam moved to put his now fully hard cock in Niall's mouth. Niall accepted it willingly, suckling on the head first, the rest no problem as Liam pushed it in further.

  
"We've made you a fucking slut haven't we?" Zayn said inbetween thrusts. Niall moaned around Liam's cock in reply. "Yeah, we have."

  
"Watch, Zayn. He's gonna come begging you every night to fuck him to sleep." Liam chided, leaning in to press a kiss to Zayn's lips. What started out a a simple peck on the lips, quickly turned into a full on makeout session. Zayn never broke rhythm, pounding into Niall relentlessly.

  
NIall watched Liam and Zayn kiss above him. He came at the sight of it, clenching around Zayn who came right after him. Niall came all over himself, making an even bigger mess than what there already was. Zayn filled Niall up with eight hot spurts, never ceasing his movements.

  
Liam watched the scene unfold before him, Niall's mouth still working his cock. When he neared his release, he pulled out of Niall's mouth and jerked himself off until he was covering Niall's face in his sticky white seed.

  
Niall winced as Zayn pulled out of him, a mix of Liam and Zayn's cum leaking from his tired hole. "Fuck, that was amazing." Zayn said, collapsing onto the couch next to Niall, who was still recovering from his orgasm.

  
When Zayn regained some energy, he went to get some towels to clean themselves up, and some clothes for them to wear, except Niall. He brought back only a pair of even nicer lacy panties for Niall to wear.

  
The three of them laid on the couch, Niall in between the two older men, cuddling and watching television. Until Niall woke up with an erection, and Zayn just really wanted to fuck him again.

**Author's Note:**

> ziamgaylinson.tumblr.com
> 
> -Dani


End file.
